totaldramamodelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason
Mason, The Theatre Kid, is ASJstar9's contestant in Total Drama Models 2. Biography Ten Words To Describe Him #Actor #Geek #Pop-Punk-Trash #Respectful #Activist #Collected #Suave #Positive #Independent #Social Total Drama Models 2 Week 1 Mason was very confident in his casting shoot. The judges thought the photo had a lot of potential and wanted to see even more of him. Mason had sixth callout. Week 2 Mason had many approaches for the candy photo shoot. His assigned candy was a jawbreaker. In his first confessional, he talked about the challenges he had. The judges liked the photo, even though it was another "head-on" shot, so they're looking for a bit more versatility. Mason had seventh callout. Week 3 Mason's theme for the music shoot was Jazz. He enjoyed the shoot (especially the suit) and he also enjoyed his makeover. The only change made for his makeover was shaving the sides of his head to add a modern edge. The judges enjoyed the emotion, story and angles in this picture, but of course, they gave tips for improvements. Mason received fifth callout. Week 4 Mason was paired up with Rose for the Good VS Evil shoot and they were inspired by The Little Mermaid ''for the shoot, having Mason portray good and Rose portraying evil. Mason wanted the makeup artist to change his tattoo to a ''Little Mermaid quote. The judges thought that Rose overpowered Mason in the photo and that Mason could've taken many more risks. He received ninth callout. Week 5 Since sex appeal came very easily to Mason, he was pumped for the nude shoot. The central theme in his piece was "One Night Stand". The judges liked what Mason was doing, but were disappointed that his arm was cropped out of the photo. They also thought the background over-powered him. Mason was part of the first three-way-tie and received 6th callout along with Chloe and Pandora. Week 6 With the theme of masquerade, Mason was inspired by Panic! At the Disco's music video for "But It's Better if You Do". The judges thought his piece was a step down, seeing it more of an actor than a model. This week was Mason's first time in the bottom 2. He received 9th callout. Week 7 Mason enjoyed the theme of "ice" for the beauty shot challenge, attempting to portray something darker to redeem himself. Audition (Mason is seen on a stage with a spotlight on him) Mason: So hey, Total Drama Models... I hear you like diversity. Well, I'm a tri-racial asexual theatre boy, so I think I'm what you're looking for. I can bring many elements to your competition with my theatrical experience as well as my unique look, so go ahead and let me in. Online Profile What’s your best quality? I'm adaptable. I can adjust my personality and demeanor to any situation. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Music: Fall Out Boy *Color: Maroon *Movie: The Great Gatsby *Food: Shrimp Lo-Mein Describe your craziest dream. Once I dreamed that I was sexually attracted to someone. That was weird as heck. Best memory from childhood? My very first casting. I auditioned for JoJo in Seussical when I was nine and when I got home from school the day I found out, my mom made Cat in the Hat cupcakes for me because I got the part. It's a silly thing, but it's something that I'll always remember. Most embarrassing moment at school? The morning announcements team filmed me sleeping in class once and put it on TV for the whole school to see. That sucked. Describe the first job you ever had. I was a waiter at Ruby Tuesdays. All actors are good waiters. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hopefully directing plays. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It'd be with anyone who's nice, playing video games and eating takeout all night. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I'd gather all my friends and family in one place and we'd remember the great times we had together while on Earth. Trivia *Mason has a tattoo on his chest that reads "24601". He got the tattoo when he played Jean Valjean in Les Miserables * Mason's mother's parents are from Kenya and Puerto Rico. His father's parents are Russian Jews. * In his second confessional, Mason revealed that he suffers from depression. * Mason was part of the first 3-way-tie for a callout position along with Chloe and Pandora in the fifth photoshoot. Gallery Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Models 2 Category:Total Drama Models 2 Contestants